


公子哥儿X采花小仙儿

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	公子哥儿X采花小仙儿

羊城里大户人家的公子哥儿吴世勋近来热得心慌，总听同袍们在耳边念叨着城西的那片荷塘如何如何美妙，耳朵都起了茧子。

“不就是荷塘么？谁府上没有似的”

“府中和荷塘怎么能与郊外天然的荷塘比呢——”纨绔的公子哥儿们故作神秘，语气中还带着一丝轻佻，冲吴世勋挑了挑眉“那儿可不止能游泳，还能赏花儿呢”

几个玩世不恭的公子哥儿吆五喝六地上茶楼听小曲儿去了，天儿一热吴世勋也无心再待在学堂，所幸也溜了出来，骑着马独自前往西郊的荷塘，倒要看看那里到底是个怎般风景，竟迷得他身边这群公子哥儿们三天两头地往那里跑。

荷叶荷花开的层层叠叠，铺满了半个水塘，池水清澈见底，阳光照耀在水面上光影闪烁，水底仔细一看还有小鱼儿畅游，鱼尾摆动带起一圈圈水纹，宁静又安详，望了望四下空无一人，吴世勋索性褪去了外衣，就着一身薄薄的轻衫，“扑通”一声跳进了清凉的池水中，鞠了一捧池水扑在脸上，烦躁的心情倒是瞬间平息了不少。

仗着水性极好，他自由自在地游了起来，像一条灵活的锦鲤，好不欢乐，不知不觉就游到了那半池荷花边上，一嗅就是一鼻子荷香。

正在贪欢，吴世勋却耳尖的听见了拨弄池水的声音，便好奇的躲在株株荷花之后，机警地拨开硕大的荷叶，妄图一窥究竟，所见之景却直接让他心跳一滞。

就在几丈之外，荷花开得稍显稀疏的水面上晃晃悠悠地漂着一只小木船，里面坐着一位面容清秀的少年，此少年定非大户人家之后，只因穿了一身与年龄极度不相符的红绸肚兜，细绳松松垮垮系在柳腰上，露出浑身雪白的肌肤以及姣好的身材，下身除一条及膝的薄裤之外并无他物，薄裤也非吴世勋平日里所穿的名贵绸缎质地，而是用藕色的薄纱做成的，此刻少年半跪在船上，吴世勋仗着眼力好，甚至还能看见薄料之下的两团圆润。

少年虽已长大，但稚气未退，眼里还闪烁着孩童般的光芒，半跪在船上探出身子去采摘近在咫尺的荷花，小心翼翼地搁置在船上，摆了一圈儿将自己围起来，又因贪凉爱玩儿，时不时就俯身掬一捧水淋在他荷花蓓蕾般的手臂上，残留在肌肤上的水珠还映射着阳光，远远看上去闪闪发光的，竟像个生于荷花丛中的仙子一般。

吴世勋看得双眸发直，虽是泡在清凉的池水中，却渐觉浑身再度燥热起来，轻咬着下唇，不自觉地就莽撞地冲着船上的花仙儿游去。

这般美景，在府邸中是万万不可见的，怪不得那群不着正道的公子哥儿们流连忘返呢。

吴世勋心急，游动的动静儿直接惊动了正在采撷荷花的小仙儿，小仙儿停下了手中的动作，一下慌了神儿，愣愣地捧着花儿看着从不知何处游来的吴世勋，任由后者吊儿郎当地趴在他的小船边上，压的本就不结实的小船向水边倾斜，不由自主地轻呼了一声。

“你——”

小仙儿回过神来，见吴世勋蛮不讲理地不知从什么地方冲出来扰了他的清净，又毫不避讳带着欲望地打量他，脸上微微显出愠怒的神色，只不过才说了一个字，又被面前这位公子哥儿的轻佻话语堵了回去。

他佯撑着头饶有兴趣地看着受惊的小仙儿，眼神黏在白玉似的身体上就不舍得收回来。

“小孩儿，你唤作什么名字？”

小仙儿一噘嘴，明明是不满意的模样，在吴世勋眼里看来却像极了撒娇嗔怒。

“我不是小孩儿”

花瓣儿似的嘴唇微启，嗓音轻飘飘，像是漂在水面上的朵朵花苞。

吴世勋扯起嘴角嗤笑一声，瞟了瞟他鲜艳的红绸肚兜，薄薄的布料根本盖不住下面发育良好的饱满，微微凸起的小点早已勾地他六神无主。

“不是小孩儿怎么还穿肚兜呢？不害臊么？”

小仙儿剜了他一眼，声音闷闷说了句不关你事儿，像极了新婚之夜同新郎官儿闹别扭的新娘子，索性伸出葱段似的手指轻抚怀中的荷花花瓣儿。

吴世勋带着意味的笑，痴痴地打量这位脾气还挺大的小仙儿，存心想惹恼他一般，伸出手轻轻巧巧地就将小仙儿手中的荷花给夺了过来，在后者的错愕中佯装饶有兴趣地打量，眸子中闪烁着机灵的神采，甚至还假意嗅了一口手中的花儿。

“摘这么多，用得着么？你用来干什么的？”

小仙儿不想和他多说，也不想正面回答他的问题，伸手想要抢回自己的花儿，吴世勋何等灵活，离了船沿，将花儿拿的老远，看着小仙儿脸上因为愠怒染上了一丝粉红，不由得浑身更加燥热起来。

“还我，你无赖”

吴世勋噗嗤一声笑了。

“哟呵——你还没回答我问题呢，就先数落起我来了，你知不知道我是谁就这么骂？”

小仙儿其实是早就见过这位小少爷的，城里就属他家大业大，模样也生的俊俏，骑着马意气风发地从街上过，很难得不给人留下深刻的印象，他本以为这小少爷看上去一表人才，定然也与平日里总爱窥视调戏他的纨绔子弟们不一样，没想到此人却更蛮横不讲理，不仅言语调戏他，甚至还动手抢他的花儿，以前营造的良好印象一下子就破灭掉了，小仙儿气的骂他无赖。

“我管你是谁，你不过和他们是一丘之貉罢了”

小仙儿一张小嘴儿撅的老高，不服气又倔强地伸长了手臂要去够吴世勋手上的花儿，雪白的脖颈和光洁的皮肤就这么毫无防备的展露在吴世勋面前，惹得吴世勋朝着他就轻呼一口气，小仙儿猝不及防惊呼了一声缩回了身子用手捂着被轻薄过的地方，雪白的皮肤立刻泛起了粉红，委屈地眼中都蓄起了泪水。

“你——”

“你就告诉我，你摘这么些花儿，到底是用来干什么？”

“泡澡，现在可以还我了吗？”

吴世勋挑了挑眉，作势要递过去，在小仙儿刚要碰到的时候又迅速将手撤了回来。

“你怎的说话不算话——”

小仙儿作势就又要生气起来。

“你才只回答了我一个问题呢——”吴世勋蛮不讲理，“你叫什么？回答完这个问题我就还给你，我保证”

小仙儿防备地看了他一眼，秀口微启。

“大家都唤我作心心”

“心心...”

吴世勋喃喃的重复了一声，是散发着清香、蒙着露珠、娇嫩的花心。

他再一次将花儿递还给心心，望见纤细的手腕儿时，动了坏心肠，在水中难耐地扑腾起来，皱缩着脸，看上去十分痛苦。

“哎哟——”

心心一愣，对吴世勋深信不疑。

“你、你是怎的了？可是不舒服？”

“我——我好像抽筋儿了..哎哟..”

心心慌了神。

“那..那怎么办啊..”

吴世勋朝着心心伸出手。

“拉我一把——”

心心到底还是个单纯的小孩儿，丝毫没有看出吴世勋脸上表情的破绽，也不在乎自己的小船摇摇晃晃本就不结实，伸长了手臂，皱着眉头想要去拉吴世勋一把，却被反捉住了手腕，这才察觉到原来都是做戏的。

“心心小仙儿，池里花儿多，不如下来与我共浴吧”

甚至都还没来得及惊叫，只听得“扑通”一声，心心被拉着一头栽进了水中，小船中积累的荷花儿也因侧翻而被带出了不少，三三两两漂浮在水面上，心心在水中扑腾了一阵儿，搂住吴世勋的脖子，轻盈的身躯贴在他的身上。

“这么心急？”

吴世勋搂着小仙儿，直觉心心身上的香气入骨，身子摸上去又滑又软，小腰更是灵活的没边儿了，搂住就不想撒手。

“你真是个无赖——”心心呛了两口水，眼眶红红的，既埋怨吴世勋不声不响就将他带入水，又不知出于什么原因紧紧地搂着对方，将柔软的身子往后者怀里送，双腿缠着精壮的腰身“我可不会游泳..”

吴世勋哑然失笑，看着心心楚楚可怜的样子，情不自禁一口轻咬在他的脸颊上，满口都是清香。

“不会游泳你还泛舟呢？罢了——不欺负你了，先带你上船去吧”

心心身子轻巧，被吴世勋轻轻一托就重新回到了小舟上，浑身衣物还透着水，服服帖帖地紧贴着身体姣好曼妙的曲线，尤其是下身的薄裤早就被沾的透明，他慌乱又狼狈地捂住胯间的粉柱。

船猛地一沉，吴世勋也不请自来地上了小船，他的薄衫此刻也化为透明，紧紧地贴在覆着一层肌肉的身躯上，捋了一把还滴着水的黑发，仍旧是有所企图地看着他面前浑身都湿透了的小仙儿。

“你上来做什么？下去——”

小仙儿的杏眼瞪得浑圆，推搡着这位不讲道理的公子哥儿。

“诶——我可是方才救了你的，你怎能这般对你的救命恩人呢？”

“什么恩人！我还没计较你抢了我的花儿又把我拉下水呢——你到底是哪儿来的无赖，我与你素未蒙面就要这般刁难这般欺负我——”

心心说着说着眼中就又蓄满了眼泪，豆大的泪珠从眼眶中涌出来，小手还不住对着吴世勋的胸膛连捶带推，使出了浑身的劲儿却毫无威慑力，看的吴世勋只想好好地疼爱他这位娇娇仙子。

他握住心心纤细的手腕，主动凑了上去，轻飘飘地堵住了他一口一个无赖的小嘴儿，心心呜咽了一声，瘫软在他的怀里。

撬开贝齿，柔软的舌头纠缠在一起，吴世勋的手指沿着心心的脊梁骨抚摸下来，像是在抚摸一件上好的玉器一般，轻轻扯开了腰际松松垮垮的绳结，不安分的手钻进布料之下，轻柔地握住两团柔软，乳尖早已俏皮地挺立，被圆润的指尖拨弄着，轻轻搓捻。

他离开心心被亲的水光淋淋的小嘴儿，带着炙热的呼吸亲吻至敏感的脖颈，对着平直的锁骨又是亲吻又是啃咬，就在想要解开心心脖子上绳结的时候，冷不丁被心心推开。

“唔——你当我是什么人了”

“心上人”

心心的态度也就强硬了那么一秒，碰到这句露骨的话语又软了下来，认命地由他亲吻自己，取下因湿透而贴在身上的肚兜，挺着胸脯往公子哥儿的嘴里送，后者发出响亮又令人难为情地吮吸声，心心在他怀中扭了起来，胯间昂扬的欲望蹭到了吴世勋的大腿。

“心心..”吴世勋靠在心心的耳边，也不在乎这是在青光白日，早已被他身上的香气勾地意乱情迷，“给我看看你的小花儿，和你的小粉藕，可好？”

他两三下就剥下了心心的薄裤，握住胯间的性器就不撒手，将心心放倒在船上，掰开湿润的臀瓣，心心的小花儿翕合着，邀请他来采撷。

粗大的性器抵在娇嫩的穴口往里开拓，心心身子里又痒又胀，难掩欲望地收缩起来，主动吸纳着吴世勋。

“前一刻还说我无赖呢..”吴世勋虎口卡着娇嫩的大腿内侧，不住朝里抽插着，变换着角度找心心最适应的姿势，“你这小仙儿也不是什么冰清玉洁的小仙儿——是小淫仙儿呢”

心心脸上又羞又恼，腿被吴世勋大打开，在本来拥挤又摇晃的小舟上，他的脚就只能搭在船沿上，脚环上的小铃随着两人的动作叮当作响，细碎的声音煞是好听。

他想骂吴世勋无赖，未经他同意就强要了他的，只是身子里面涌出的水儿和口中隐约的呻吟证实了他确实像吴世勋所说的并非是个不谙世事冰清玉洁的小仙儿，他像是在江海的波涛中起伏，吴世勋在他身体中进出的东西是他唯一的桅杆。

吴世勋顶弄地起劲儿，死死卡住心心的细腰在雪白的肌肤上留下指印，撞击着身下娇娇的小仙儿，猛地想起他算是最后才发现这块宝地的，莫不是别的公子哥儿来的时候，已经同他的小仙儿愉悦过了？

“心心小仙儿——你让别人嗅过你的花儿么？”

身下的人儿含着泪带着嗔怒剜了他一眼。

“你以为谁都和你似的无赖不讲理？”

吴世勋这才噗嗤一声笑了出来，动作地更加卖力，在晃晃悠悠周围被荷花儿围满的小舟上，在仙境畅游贪欢直到黄昏时刻，身上衣物早就干透，又被欲望的汗水打湿。

小船儿飘飘荡荡晃晃悠悠，停在荷花深处，他趴在小仙儿身上休息，嗅着小仙儿的体香，埋在渗着香汗的颈窝里细细亲吻，流连忘返，小仙儿的身子比花心还要娇嫩，在这片谁都能来的荷塘中太危险了，不得不提防闲杂人等将他的花儿给采了去。

他将心心吻了又吻，全身每一寸肌肤都爱不释手。

“我给你做一艘大一点儿的舟，咱们在我府上采花儿去吧？”

 

The End.


End file.
